


My Little One

by glamglaceon



Series: Tales One-Shots [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Kratos meets Lloyd for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write cute Kratos/Lloyd father/son stories and this will be the first of many. I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

\---- My Little One ----

Kratos Aurion was not ready for what was unfolding in front of him. He blinked his wine red eyes and wondered if he was in a dream.

Anna laughed at his expression, despite how tired she was, and gestured him into the hospital room. "Come in, Kratos. Come meet your son."

"S-son?" Kratos asked hoarsely, still frozen in the doorway.

His wife nodded and adjusted the blanket-covered child in her arms, peeling away the warm blankets so his face was visible. The older man swallowed, caught between wanting to race to her side and greet their son into the world and wanting to run away. Never, in all his nearly 4000 years, had he been this... excited, scared, and nervous. He had been in much worse situations than this and yet....

"I think the name Lloyd fits him," Anna spoke up, staring down at the small child with a bright smile. "Lloyd Aurion."

"Lloyd..." Kratos tested the name on his lips. "I like it."

She lifted her dark eyes and smiled at him. She knew better than to force him to come in to the room. Honestly, if she were to be honest to herself, this was to be expected. It wasn't easy getting him to confess his feelings for her and even his proposal of marriage took a long time for him to spit out. Kratos wasn't the kind of man to openly express his emotions. It was a part of him that she still loved, even now. She knew he would come in of his own accord.

Anna let out a yawn and settled herself deeper into the bed, her arms rearranging Lloyd so he was more comfortable in a way that wasn't straining her. When she looked back up, her husband was seated in the chair next to the bed, staring down at the bundle with wide eyes. Her earlier smile came back and widened even further. She lifted Lloyd up and offered him to his father. Kratos blinked and for a split second, Anna noticed the scared look on his face. Then he was reaching out, hands shaking as he took his son in his arms.

It was strange to Kratos at how natural it was to hold this newborn baby, HIS newborn baby. He studied the baby closely. On top of his small head there was a small shock of dark hair that was similar to his wife's dark hair. Lloyd was asleep so he couldn't see his son's eyes but he bet it was like Anna's as well. His face, however, reflected his own, although it was covered in baby fat. He stretched a finger out to stroke Lloyd's chubby cheek and reveled at how soft it was.

"Hello Lloyd," he rasped out. "I'm your father, my little one." He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and smiled down at his son. "I swear, upon this day until I leave this life, that I will protect you, no matter what happens." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the soft forehead. When he straightened, he noticed his wife wiping tears from her eyes, watching the scene with loving eyes. He snaked a hand out and grasped hers, the smile never leaving his face.

This was his family and he would always protect them.

\---- end ----


End file.
